


I revel your tragic beauty

by AndroidTwin (LolaDiBlack)



Series: Headcanon me, Tumblr! [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy WinterIron, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaDiBlack/pseuds/AndroidTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and they will heal with touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I revel your tragic beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [love_and_bagginshield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_and_bagginshield/gifts).



> My darling [thepansexual-pagan](http://thepansexual-pagan.tumblr.com/)'s headcanon goes:  
> HC: When B&T first sleep together (not sex, just sleep) they're both really self-conscious cause of scars (arm and arx reactor) and they dont want the other to see but they talk it out and make the other believe they're beautiful no matter what

Tony no longer has the reactor, so all that is left behind is this big scar in the center of his chest, there’s nothing beautiful about it and he used to be a very vain man when it came to his appearance.

Bucky’s scars are a mess of jagged lines and he considers himself lucky for all the clothing options that allow him to cover them up even when the arm is on display, it was a process for sure when it came to liking something that was wrought with the awfulness of the decades with HYDRA.

Dating Tony felt like an accomplishment against his past. Dating Bucky felt he was redeemable. But the scars, all of them. They were moving at a glacial pace, for people labeled as playboys, for two men that were so into each other. 

Tony is the brave one, he’d been psyching himself up for weeks and tonight he felt brave enough to show his boyfriend -it still felt like a dream- the ugly part of himself.

Bucky sat at the end of the bed, with some trepidation, because they were going to share a bed! Not like it was the first time they had fallen asleep together -snuggling in the couch after missions or date nights- but in Tony’s room, it felt so intimate. His eyes widen when the genius, huffed and took off his shirt, Bucky was speechless; dead center in Tony’s chest was the remains of were the arc reactor had been housed for years. It looked like a star had exploded and left its imprint on Tony’s skin. When Tony frowned at Bucky’s lack of verbal reaction and looked like was gonna cover his chest, the soldier ripped his shirt off and the genius startled, mouth open; gaping.

“They’re horrendous, I know.”

“My god, that was hot.”

Uh?

Tony moved towards Bucky, one hand stretch to his left shoulder and Bucky held his to sit at the center of Tony’s chest. Little shy touches and both of them in awe of each other. Bucky caressed Tony’s scars with his thumb, while Tony ran his fingertips over the raised skin.

“Does it hurt?” asked Bucky in a murmur, his breath skimming over Tony’s skin. Tony shook his head, swallowed -because Bucky was looking at him from under his lashes- and answered.

“Not anymore.” He continued to run his fingers over the shoulder, avoiding the arm. “Yours?”

“No. But…” His voice broke when he felt warm lips over the lines, those ugly lines that spoke of the torturous years before the Winter Soldier, being kissed reverently by the man above him with such tenderness it almost made him weep. “They’re…uh, sensitive.”

“Oh.” And he knew Tony would take so much advantage of this information. He felt his reservations falling away, slowly with each brush of those lips.

“Yours looks like a star.”

“I…” Tony tensed, and then felt a fire start in the pit of his stomach as the tip of Bucky’s tongue touched the outlines of the scar. “It’s…nghh, _James_!”

“Yes, Tony?” Spoken against his skin, lips against that horrifying mark of his rebirth. 

“C’mere” Tony couldn’t take it anymore and pulled on Bucky’s hair, making the man look up at him with those beautiful eyes, this man was gonna be the death of him. Bucky was unable to look away from this brave, gorgeous man in his arms, he smiled feeling so lucky.

They leaned into each other and their lips met, a kiss full of power and love and unspoken promises and reassurance. They fell into bed with Bucky holding onto Tony’s weight, their chest bare and that more than anything felt like they were coming home. Later, while they tried to regain their breaths, they cuddled up close with Bucky’s hand tracing Tony’s chest and Tony memorizing the pattern of scars on Bucky’s shoulder. They fell asleep with tiny smiles on their faces, knowing this was alright, they might be broken but their pieces fell together, to make them whole in a new way.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is me [here.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/androidtwin)


End file.
